


Safe and Sound

by zekelandons



Category: Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekelandons/pseuds/zekelandons
Summary: Michaela has a nightmare about Zeke's Death Date and Zeke comforts her.
Relationships: Zeke Landon/Michaela Stone





	Safe and Sound

_I was at the lake. I could feel the familiar wave of emotions hit me as I rewatched the worst day of my life play all over again. The lighting strike, the meth heads and Cal falling into the lake and Zeke, who was moments away from his Death Date, used the last bit of strength he had to save Cal. “Zeke! No!” I screamed as I tried to stop the man I loved with all my being from falling into a cold dark watery abyss. My heart was pounding as I felt an icy cold hand clench around my heart as I watched Zeke jump into the lake and try to save Cal, which he did, but at the cost of his life. As I held Zeke’s lifeless, cold body in my arms, I could barely hear Cal’s sobbing. I was so lost in my grief and pain. “I’m so sorry!” I whispered. “I’m sorry!”_

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. I looked next to me and I saw that Zeke was still sound asleep. He looked so cute and peaceful while he slept, even though he woke up a lot earlier than I did. It was only three months since that night and I still had nightmares from it. I felt a wave of nausea hit me and I ran to the bathroom where I threw up in the toilet. As I was throwing up, I heard the sound of faint footsteps behind me and Zeke’s hand pulling my hair back and the other hand was rubbing my back. After I finished puking, I moaned and I felt Zeke pull me closer to him. I buried my head in his chest and I sobbed and sobbed.

I didn’t know how long I was like that on the bathroom floor until I looked at Zeke. His soft, gentle eyes were traced with worry and concern. “You okay?” he asked as he lifted a hand to push my hair back from my face. I nodded. “I’m ok,” I managed to say but Zeke gave me the look that said that I wasn’t ok. I sighed. “I had the nightmare again.” He didn’t even have to ask which one it was; he knew. “It’s been three months. I know it’s still surreal for both of us, but…” he trailed off. “I lost you,” I whispered. “Part of me died that night. I felt like I was in this dark abyss and that there was no way out. But the Callings brought you back to me. And I couldn’t be more grateful but that moment, it hit me how real it was.” Zeke nodded. “When I was getting treatment,” he started and he paused for a moment to figure out what he was going to say next. “The treatment was painful, but what hurt more was the pain that you were in. I could feel it.” I stared into Zeke’s eyes and I found myself staring deep into his soul. “Watching you suffer was terrible,” I said. “I fought so hard and---” I couldn’t finish because the tears came back and I was crying again. Zeke pulled me closer to him and he rocked me gently like a newborn baby as I cried. Those six months were torture for both Zeke and I. We had finally found happiness with each other and now it was being ripped from us. I was angry at the Callings for ruining that happiness. If they did good, why would they do something like this?

My sobs quieted down again and I felt Zeke pick me up from the bathroom floor and carry me back to the bedroom and he wrapped blankets around me to keep me warm and safe. I snuggled up against him and he ran his hand through my hair. “We’re safe and sound Mick,” he whispered to me. “I promise you, I will never leave your side. I love you so much Michaela.” He kissed me softly on the lips. “I love you too,” I whispered. “And I know that you will never leave me.” I put my head on his chest and I closed my eyes. I knew the Callings wanted Zeke and I together for a reason. The past year was hard, but it was also one of the best years in my life. I found the one whom my soul longed for and we found ourselves falling deeper in love with each other each day. I never want this to end. Zeke is everything to me. He is my world, my soulmate, the love of my life. He made me the person that I am today and without him, I didn’t know what to do. I was safe and sound with him. _Always._


End file.
